This invention relates to a custom-fitted body part protector such as a shin, thigh, or arm pad used to protect against injuries to sports participants, and to protect previous injuries which sports competition continues. The disclosure of this application relates specifically to a baseball knee, shin and foot protector, commonly referred to as a "shin protector" or "shin guard," such as used by catchers, although the invention relates to and has application to any body-part protector. The term "body" is intended to include structures other than animal bodies, and may include protectors intended to be molded to machines, particularly sensitive, expensive equipment, and other objects which may require custom-fitted, multi-part protective packaging. The invention of this application enhances and improves the fit of the protector by retarding the curing of a second pad segment of the protector, while another one is being fitted to the wearer.
The invention takes advantage of polymer chemistry to permit quick and easy molding of a pad to the body part to be protected. Shock attenuation is increased since the custom fit provides spreads contact between the protective pad and the body member over a wider surface area. Instead of buying one of a few standard sizes, a protector according to the invention can be molded exactly to the shape of the body part of the user, thus obtaining a more accurate and thus more protective fit. The protector may then be held in place by straps or bands, or worn inside a sock or wrapping.
Prior art body protectors include numerous types of guards which are fitted over the body part, such as the shin. These pads typically include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like outer cover. The soft component is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differing sized and shaped body parts. For this reason, the cushioned part is substantially greater in thickness than required merely to provide the required amount of shock attenuation.
Other prior art devices include pads which are constructed of thermosetting materials, which are heated and then formed to the body while heated. These products require a source of heat, and are susceptible to either over-or-underheating. In addition, body heat itself can soften or at least increase the flexibility of the pad, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the protection offered by the pad. Some prior art pads include air bladders which provide an air cushion against injurious blows. Other prior art devices have a plurality of connected-together segments which are hinged for limited movement relative to each other, on the theory that such movement permits the pad to more closely conform to the body part. All of these prior art devices achieve only an approximation of a truly proper and anatomically correct fit.
Nevertheless, some types of body part protectors of necessity have two or more connected-together pad segments, such as a baseball catcher's knee, shin and foot protector, in order to permit free movement while wearing the protector.
The present invention permits quick and easy application of a protective pad to a body part in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit. The moisture curable resin system used results in a very rigid pad, which holds the shape of the molded pad to a very high degree. No heat is required, and a source of water is the only additional substance necessary to achieve a cure. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the pad into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, but the resin in or on the pad will typically be activated by dipping in water.
Since more than one pad segment make up the protector, some means must be provided for retarding curing of the second and subsequent pad segments while the first segment is being molded to the body part.